7 in Wonderland
by Moonlight Snowflake
Summary: Recovering from an accident and a fight with 9, what else can go wrong. How about stuck in a nonsense world and a plan to conquer it on the rise, can 7 help these creatures of Wonderland, will she ever leave, will she want to. Puzzles, Prophecies and Problems all await 7 in her craziest journey yet.
1. Chapter 1

**(Hello fellow 9 fans, here's a new one for you, and this idea may seem like Mable's but trust me IT'S A DIFFERENT STORY, so fans of Mable's work please don't get upset, I even gave her a head's up before writing, she is soooooo nice, now let us begin)**

It was night and the twins had 2 reading them to sleep with an old classic 'Alice in Wonderland', 3 and 4's first choice was 'War and Peace', but Wonderland was a close second, while 4 was listening to her grand-father figure, her brother was staring of into space. She shook her brother's shoulder and clicked to him.

"3 you're not listening"

3 acted shocked, "of course I'm listening" he clicked/scoffed.

"Then what were the last words told to you"

"3 you're not listening", the stitchpunk said to his sibling as she rolled her optics.

"7"

The twins stopped and turned to see the pale stitchpunk but she was nowhere to be seen.

"That was the end of chapter 7, and it's getting late, we'll finish this tomorrow alright you two".

The twins nodded with their heads down in dissapointment and 2 sighed and got up the thimble beside the twins in their makeshift bed, but before he left, 3 grabbed the pencil and a sticky note from beside his half of the bed, having it there so he could talk to the other's and hurried to 2.

"What is it my boy ?"

3 held up the yellow paper showing ( 7 ?)

"7 went to the west wing of the library, she said she needed some alone time, but she should be on her way back to wish you two goodnight".

4 got up with a sticky note, took the pencil from her brother, drew something and showed it to 2 as well, it was two halves of a heart seperated from each other, one with a 9 inside it, the other with a 7 inside it and a question mark in between. 2 looked and chuckled at the worried garden glove.

"Ever since I met her, 7 has been a very proud girl, and because of the incident, it's been very hard for her to adapt to needing support, and 9 might have been trying a little to hard to help her, it's a feeling of pride you two, those kids are fine, they just need to cool down",

They all knew, all to well what happened, because they are mechanical, it turned out that most of their brains are made up from computer hardware. When trying to observe an old, busted computer in the east wing of the library, 2 did something that caused a electrical current to spring, before he could get hurt, 7 pushed him out of the way, and ended up having the electricity go right through her head. After examination, 2 concurred that the current held a computer virus that was then transfected to 7's hard ware, through research, they were able to kill the virus but during that time and for a while, 7 was told to rest and let her brain cool down from the shock (pun not intended).

7 had to adapt to others helping her, considering one the after affects of the virus being she could collapse at anytime, but 9, he treated her like she was fragile, in his mind, he was looking out for her, but in her mind, he was thinking her as weak, something she clearly wasn't. When she had enough she made it clear, but 9 took it as her getting her pride stuck in the way, earlier that day they had a fight and everyone knew to stay clear of them.

"Oh and by the way, the bucket elevator got jammed so no going near it till 5 and I can fix it, alright". And with that, 2 left the twins but neither could get any sleep.

**A adaptation of "Worst Day of My Life" Carly Rose Soneclair Version-Wonderland, (all underlined things, are the twins mimicking either 7 or 9)**

"This has got to be the worst day" clicked 4.

"What" clicked her confused brother.

"This has got to be the worst day of my life" clicked 4 again.

"Home should be more than empty halls, a bed and these four walls" she continued

"But we can make-believe, if hope it can be true" 3 encouraged.

"But if was always, _'this is real, change just happens, learn to deal'_, words like _'it's for your own good, we'd stay together if we could, some things are as they_ _should"_

"Oh it's not that bad", clicked her brother, "they just need to cool down like 2 said".

4:"Yeah but life was so much better, when 9 and 7 were smiling every day ,then a sudden talk of _problems not fully healed_

3: _Concern_ was the word I think

4: 7 says _things will be alright_, _I can stay up for a night_

3: next thing that you know there in a fight

4: and now it's "_stop being so degrading_", now leaving us and 2 waiting

3: while he reads to us and trying to suffice

4: but all I want is to turn the clock back

3: put the anger block back

4: the tension here you can cut it with a knife

3 and 4: this is the worst day of our lives

**(End Song)**

"3 do you hear that"

"Yeah it kind of sounded like *gasps* _footsteps"_

"Pretend you're asleep, quick"

The twins shut their optics, trying to pretend sleeping as they felt third presence in the room with them. It actually wasn't a room, but spacious hole in the hollow wall, outside the children's section, on the ground floor of the library, though the twins loved open spaces to explore, they wanted their sleeping quarters to be small and cozy, and safe feeling at night.

7 slid open the wooden board that served as a door, walked through the hole and into the 'room', and smiled at the 'sleeping' pair, she was about to leave when her optics spotted the book near the bedside.

"Alice in Wonderland huh" she whispered to herself, "ow", she winced at the pain in her head, though as much as she would try and deny it, the computer virus did take it's toll on her.

"Alice in Wonderland", 7 said sarcastically while walking towards her room, to be closer to the twins, her room was in the children's room as well, at least one was, she had at least four different hiding places all to herself that she discovered when exploring the vast building, one of them was actually nothing more than a large, built in window bench with a giant blue curtain that covered it all around. "I get a small hit to the head and suddenly I'm made of glass, but after mad tea-parties and decapitating monarchs, no one made a fuss about _her_.

Suddenly, a figure ran past her, "wait what just happened", she just now cooled down from her fight with 9, she wasn't in the mood for games.

"Hey get back here".

She kept trying to chase the stranger down, but 7 had been so absorbed in frustration that she didn't realize till it was to late...

"Wait WOW, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH".

And down the bucket elevator she went.

**(So what do you think, read and review, and I'll see you down rabbit hole tomorrow with a new chapter)**


	2. Chapter 2: Tweedles

**(READ THIS FIRST, for all my fellow readers, followers, and writers, before you read this, I need you to go to my profile, there, you'll find an apology, for all my slacking towards my fics, I can only hope you can accept it, but now here's the long awaited 2nd chapter, but I will warn, might be a little on the weak side)**

Falling, falling down, down through the elevator, 7 tried to grab anything in sight, rock, wood, stone, violins, clocks, bedspread. . .wait what.

7 started to look around the hole, all random things were surrounding her, socks, books, chairs, picture frames and flower pots, candles and kettles, but the weirdest part of it all, was that, all these items were her size, up to her scale. She took a random book off a floating bookcase, it fit perfectly in her hands, unlike real books that towered over her. She dropped herself comfortable and fittingly in a stitchpunk sized rocking chair. Back and fort. . OOF, she fell out of the chair and continued her way down the hole. In fact she was no longer falling, just _drifting_, floating down.

"That virus must have taken a big toll on me, no sane person could come up with this. . . . but if I'm falling, then what happens when I reach the bottom"

Suddenly the calmness stopped, everything happened so fast first she stopped floating and began falling faster and faster, then multi-colors lights flashed back and forth, back and forth, dark, light, dark, light, green, red, blue, yellow, the sounds of beating drums filled her hearing mechanics getting more intense, faster and faster. 7 closed her eyes, waiting to wake up from this, what started as a strange float down, became a quick adrenaline rush of insanity, flashing, dashing, rapid.

Then it just stopped, all 7 felt was a large drop down, and unconsciousness took her over.

* * *

7 opened her optics slowly to find two shadows lurking over her, blinking the drowsiness out, her optics allowed her to see more clearly, it was day-time, bit's of sunlight could be seen behind the two figures, the two figures of 3 and 4.

7 smiled, "3, 4, I'm so glad to see you. . . but what happened, and how long was I out of it and. . . . .uh what are you two wearing ?" in truth 3 and 4 were not dresses in their usual blue and grays, 3 was in a red and blue while his sister 4 was in a light pink and light blue, neither didn't even have their numbers on, instead 3 had the letters D and E, and 4 had the letters T and E.

The twins blinked in unison and confusion at her, and did the strangest, most absurd thing. They _talked!_

4 approached her, "I'm sorry, who's 3 and 4 ?"

"AHHH" 7 screamed, this making the two scurry away behind a tree. Realizing she scared them 7 quickly recovered, "no it's okay, you just scared me, did 2 finally give you voice boxes".

3 blinked again in confusion, and both slowly approached her, "sorry but we don't know a 2", their voices were light, like children, but with an accent, hmm. . . British perhaps ?

"yeah, and we've always had voice boxes, right De" 4 added.

Her twin nodded, "right Te, because if we didn't we wouldn't have voices, and then we couldn't speak"

"and then we couldn't talk to anyone" Te finished, and in unison both said, "that's logic".

7 froze, unsure how to respond, "um. . . .okay. . .well I'm just going to go and . . . " but as she tried to turn away, the twins blocked her.

"You have it backwards" De said.

"Yes your suppose to introduce yourself _before_ you leave" Te added.

Both looked to each other and nodded, "like this".

They each grabbed one of her hands, and sang a little tune in unison, "how do you do then shake hands" they switched hands, "shake hands" switch "shake hands, how do you do then shake hands" they released her hands, making 7 fall down, "state your name and business".

"That's manners" again in unison.

7 huffed, "alright, my name is 7, and I'm trying to find my way home, actually" looking around, she was in a brightly colored garden flowers of every shade and texture surrounded them, "where. . . .where am I" she breathed, watching the beauty surrounding her.

"In the fly-by flower garden, here in Wonderland," De announced, 7 suddenly came to realization, "w. . won. . Wonderland ?" the twins nodded, "as in _the_ Wonderland", they nodded again, "of course, where else" Te asked.

"And who are you two" 7 asked.

"Oh I'm Tweedle De, short for Define" the not-3 said, "and I'm Tweedle Te, short for Teach" the not-4 added.

"Alright" 7 replied, somehow, she must have dreamed she was in Wonderland, and the only way she was going to wake up would be to have to follow Alice's path, which meant searching for home.

"Okay, I'm not from around _here_. . . so do either of you know where I can find a way back home ?" she asked hopefully.

The twins looked down in deep thought for a few moments, until both suddenly popped both their heads up at the same time with an "ah-ha moment", suddenly huddled together, whispering gibberish, a good hearing distance away from 7, making one or two quick glances up at her, before returning to their incoherent banter. After several more moments in a two headed huddle, both looked up at 7 and smiled.

De started, "you say you want to go home and so"

Te added, "there are many places you can go"

"the beach, the forest, the palace or cove" said De

"but you need the caterpillar" said Te, and together they finished, "in the mushroom grove".

"The caterpillar ?, _he_ can help me ?" asked 7.

Te nodded, "oh yes, he knows just about everything, we'll take you to him".

"Well let's go then" and they were off with the twins leading the way, and 7 following behind. But once they were gone, a figure walked out from behind the shadows.

He walked towards one of the tattle-tail vine flowers, pulling at one and putting his face inside the flower he whispered a name.

"Yes who is it" came a voice from the blossom.

The figure looked around to make sure there was no-one to see him, "it's me. . . you told me to contact you if something big changed in Wonderland, something's happened".

"What is it" asked the other voice.

"Well not something more like. . . . .more like some_one_"

"What do you mean" the other voice demanded from the figure, "well I saw the tweedles talking with this. . . girl, never seen her before, she said she wasn't from here. . . . she doesn't look dangerous. . .

"That's for me to decide" the voice interrupted the figure coldly.

"What do you want me to do" the figure asked.

"For now, keep an eye on them, befriend them, then bring her to me, so that I may decide her fate, she may not be something to worry about. . . .but if she is. . . . ._she won't be for long_, thank you for informing me".

With that, the figure let go of the vine and quietly followed the tweedles and 7's trail.

**(So what do you think, can you guess who the caterpillar will be, who that figure was, who that voice belonged to, ALSO, in case of confusion, the tattle-tail vine, is my Wonderland version of a cell-phone, just get a flower, whisper someone's name, and they can contact you through it, I don't know why, but I've always thought the twins would sound like young British children, that song they sing is what the original tweedles sing in Disney cartoon Alice In Wonderland, and I got the idea for 3 and 4's tweedle names from their movie poster, To Define Us and To Teach Us, well read and review and this is Moonlight Snowflake signing off)**


	3. Chapter 3: Caterpillar Riddles

**(Let's go meet the Caterpillar)**

It could have been minutes, it could had been hours, heck, it could have been days considering how upside down and just bizarre this place was, but to 7, it had been forever since she stopped walking, before she decided to blindly follow two little stitchpunks towards the one they called the "caterpillar". In fact, now that she thought about it. Why was he called the caterpillar ? Was he an actual caterpillar, or was he another stitchpunk, and would this caterpillar look like one of her friends as well ?

Looking down, 7 noticed that the once light blue road she was following, had turned to a bright, lime green of hue, with dark swirls pattering it. The sudden smell of smoke started to fill her mechanical senses, her optics began to cloud up from the misty green fog that had begun to fill the air. With annoyance 7 started swatting at it, trying to keep her sight for any danger, shaking her arms, back and forth, back and forth. But as she striked at the smoke, she began to feel her hands hitting solid. With the smoke starting to clear her small spot, she saw that she had begun to hit tall stalks of grass and large leafy weeds rooted in to the ground, but the strangest part was that some of them had, _patterns_ on them, scribbles and lines draw on them.

But before she could continue, she felt hands grab her arm, 7 looked down to see the tweedles shaking their heads at her, addressing her to stop. The female warrior obliged, putting her arms down and allowing the twins to take her hands and lead her through the smoke.

As they went further, the smoke became thicker, so much that only green filled her vision and she began to cough from the exposure, _*cough cough*_ she gagged, the smoke filling her body. How much further were they going to take her ? The 3 and 4 lookalikes then made a sudden stop, making 7 trip and fall down from the pause. Once 7 picked herself up, she realized that the smoke had stopped surrounding her, as if some invisible force stopped the green mist from clouding this one area. But as the stitchpunks vision returned to her, smoke became the least of her questions or worries. In the middle of the grassy area, stood a large ring of black and white mushrooms, in the center of the ring was a large stack of mushrooms formed and shaped to look like a giant chair, beside it was a little bottle with a long, thin tube coming out of it. Seated on this mushroom throne, with the thin pipe in his hand, was a striped stitchpunk.

"6 !" 7 asked aghast.

Indeed it was 6, his black and white stripes could be seen sticking out of a green and yellow blazer and on top of his unruly hair, stuck up two green antenna with curved tops. The source of the green smoke must have been the bottle beside him, because fumes of it could be seen coming out and floating into the air around the mushroom ring. On his left was a stack of paper and a bottle of ink. He looked down intensely at 7, not with hostility, more like _curiousness_, like she was some strange trinket found in the emptiness that he was still trying to figure out.

"Who. Are. You ?" he asked.

7 cleared her throat, "I'm lost, and trying to find my way back"

"Who are you ?" he asked again.

"My name is 7" she tried to explain, "I'm trying to find the rabbit hole, and get back home".

The caterpillar smirked, "Who. Are. You ?" he asked a third time, the sound of teasing in his tone.

Now realizing he was just playing with her, 7 put her hands on her hips, "seems to me I should be asking you that question".

The 6 lookalike chuckled at 7's confusion, "_identity is a tricky, tricky business_" he put down his pipe, "_you think your somebody, until suddenly your not_"

"What does that mean" 7 asked in confusion as he continued, "_your not your name and your not, your address, because the you that you remember is who. . . ._" he jumped off the throne and landed in front of 7, _"you forgot_"

The tweedles pulled her down to them, "you should ask him how to get home" Te instructed.

"Ask ? Ask how ? He's speaking in riddles. How am I suppose to talk to him ?" 7 shook her head in confusion.

De shook his head slowly, "He's playing with you, he playing a rhyming game, if you want to speak with him, you need to play the game first" he explained.

7 scoffed, "well how do you play".

The twins looked too each other, and slapped their hands to their foreheads at her ignorance, looking back up to her they sighed, and in unison "RHYME !" they yelled, pushing 7 back to the Caterpillar, his arms crossed with a smirk on his face, "well" he asked.

7 huffed, "alright then, I need to know how to get home ?"

The striped stitchpunk smiled brightly at her, ready to start the game, _"Heed advice from a caterpillar, I know a thing or two so listen to this" _he circled around her,_ "fool's paradise is you standing stiller, while the river rushing around you is the thing you miss"_.

7 scowled, "The way you talk sounds like a fortune teller, instead of how things really are. . . .

Before she could finish, the caterpillar finished for her, "_Well pardon me let´s take a look and see the you that you've been working out to far_" "_Life is like music, always changing, just when you learn the tone is time to modulate"_

"Everything is rearranging" De continued

"Melody is simple, so don't complicate" Te finished.

"It seems to me you only speak in riddles, and never answer me at all" 7 said, arms on her sides.

"_The more things change, the more they stay the same, from a distance you look smaller, but you are just as tall_" riddled the Caterpillar.

"ENOUGH" 7 yelled, gaining back the attention of the others, "I need to get home, my family is waiting for me" she looked up at the caterpillar, "and if YOU can't help me, I'll just go my own way".

"NO WAIT" the striped one yelled, running in front of her, blocking her path, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, sometimes I just get carried away in my game".

"I've noticed".

The caterpillar rubbed the back of his neck with his head, "yeah. . . . sorry again, I thought you might be more playful when we brought you here".

"Wait, _you_ brought me here ?" 7 questioned.

He pointed a finger at her accusingly, "you followed the rabbit didn't you ?" 7 nodded, "they always follow the rabbit" he pondered in thought, right before shaking his head back to the subject at hand.

"Well anyway, we _needed_ to bring you here" the Caterpillar leaned in closer, "there's a trouble coming to Wonderland, and the answer to your problem may be the answer to ours. . . . .but perhaps we brought the wrong uplander here, if you don't like riddles than what chance do you have here ?"

"Well, it's not like I _don't_ like riddles, I do, it's just. . . . .

"You Do !" the striped one cheered, turning to the tweedles, "De and Te, please give her a riddle".

The twins nodded and encircled 7, "Be you ever so quick with vision keen" De started,

"By your eyes we are never seen" Te continued

"Unless per chance it should comes to pass" her brother riddled

"you see our reflection in a looking glass" the tweedles said in unison.

"I KNOW THAT RIDDLE" 7 exclaimed, "2 told it to me years ago, "what you never see unless you look in a mirror, who am I" the female warrior said, deep in thought.

"And the answer is. . . ." 7 snapped her fingers in a understanding of the answer, "your own eyes, because you can't see them unless you look in a mirror" she answered with a smug expression.

The others clapped their hands, "very good 7, now how about another one, what lies in the. . . .

"NO" 7 said, "no more riddles, I need to get home and. . . .. wait, how did you know my name".

The caterpillar put a hand on her shoulder and pushed it slightly in his direction, signifying her to follow him, "well you see, that's why I riddle, they help me sort my senses and just last night I had the most terrible nightmare, _about you_".

7 paused, "about me ?"

The male nodded, "yes, you and this terrible beast" he shuddered at the memory, "I hate it when nightmares like that come to me, I drew a picture of it", the Caterpillar approached his mushroom throne, and towards his stack of paper. The striped a few pages off from the top of the stack and quickly scurried back towards 7, he handed them to her.

7 closely examined the pages, the first was clearly of a beast, with one darkened eye and one brightened, it's many mechanical arms waving high in rage, and it's entire body in sparks, this giving a shiver down 7's spine. Parts of the picture were blurry or rushed looking, it definitely resembled many of 6's drawings that he made after a nightmare. 7 could practically see this "caterpillar" kneeled down, trying to scribbled out every detail of the dream memory, trying to explain it in a way words can't. No wonder he was trying to get her to answer his riddles, if that was the only way he could verbally keep his sanity. 6 back at home hardly said anything at all. In fact the more she thought about it, this Caterpillar has hardly said anything either that wasn't in riddle.

Quickly, she placed it in the back of the little stack in her hands and put her focus on the second picture, it was of a sword, thin and long, with what seemed to look like pearls or white stones embedded down the blade, the handle seemed to be encrusted with gems, 7 couldn't really tell what color because it all was in black and white, she could only tell by the shapes and shades formed into it, but even with no color, the female warrior couldn't help but feel a sense of nobleness in the drawing.

"Ohhhh the Vorpal sword" De whispered.

7 turned to them with confusion, "the what ?"

"The vorpal sword" De repeated, "Only the chosen one can wield it, but it's been lost for years" Te explained.

The caterpillar nodded, "yes but. . .. .. . .but it's the last one that I'm most concerned for".

7 carefully put the second drawing under the stack to face the last of the three drawings, she stared at it curiously, she didn't really see anything special with it, the drawing was of two crowns, left and right. The one on the left was taller but thinner than the crown on the right, it had five long stems sticking up with large heart shaped jewels on the tops, the crown itself was covered in jewels, with one large heart-shaped one in the center. The one on the right was shorter and longer, with more of a square shape, it had short little stems sticking up with a small jewel on each the tops, just like the first one, it had jewels decorating it and on the center was a large diamond shaped jewel. They looked pretty and plenty regal, but what was so concerning about them escaped 7.

But before she could look more closely at the third picture, she found it suddenly snatched from her hands by the tweedles, turning her head back to them, first angry than quite surprised, they didn't look mischievous or curious like they first did, they looked _hopeful_.

"You. . . . .you mean to say, that he. . . .he will return ?" Te asked the Caterpillar.

"Who will return ?" 7 asked

The striped one shook his head, "I'm not sure, all I know is what I saw".

"Who. Will Return ?" she asked more forcefully.

"Well what else could it mean" De pitched in, "other than his return ?"

"WHO WILL RETURN ?" 7 yelled, annoyed at them ignoring her.

The three wonderlandiers took three good steps back at the raging stitchpunk before answering.

"The White King" the Caterpillar answered.

**(Soooo what do you think, the riddles in this chapter were taken from Act 1 of the musical "Wonderland", it won't be the exact same story, but my fic will be pretty close to the show. ALSO, I know that 6 might seem a little OOC in this, but remember, theses characters are not the actual gang, just the Wonderland counterparts, so there will be a few differences but nothing major, and to me, riddles are the Caterpillar's way with coping with the madness. Well anyway, Read and Review and this is Moonlight Snowflake signing off)**


End file.
